spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Classic and Modern Christmas(Video game)
This is the video game based on the special " A Classic and Modern Christmas" Plot Spongebob and his friends are having a Christmas party, but the Classics see this and get very angry and turn into hellspawns and are now after them. Will Spongebob save the day? Gameplay You play as Spongebob and You use your weapon which is a candy cane stick and whack enemies with it. You can also throw presents at them to defeat them. Levels Level 1- The first level at the game. You take control of Spongebob and have to fit through enemies known as " Hellspawn fish". Which are citizens of Bikini Bottom, but red and have demonic eyes and torn clothes. After you fight through them, the first boss is Hellspawn Spongebob. He will try to attack you with his spatula. He's pretty easy to defeat. After you defeat, he will turn back to normal and the player can advance on to the next level. Level 2- It's the same as the first level except with new enemies know as " Hellspawn Fish heads" Which floats around and tries to charge at you. The second boss is Hellspawn Patrick. He will eat food and will spit it at you. He can hit you physically due to lack of arms. Use your candy cane to hit the food back at him. After he is defeated, he turns back to normal and you advance on to the next level. Level 3- It like the other levels. No new enemies coming in. The third boss is Hellspawn Squidward. He will use his clarinet and it will play deadly music that will hurt you, throw a present at his clarinet to make him drop it. Watch out, he will get angry and will try to attack you. After you defeat him, he will turn to normal and you advance to the next level Level 4- Similar to the other levels. No enemy coming in are "hellspawn Robots" They are fast and will attack you with their claws. The fourth boss is Hellspawn Sandy. She will summon hellspawn robots and will throw red acorns at you, which harms you. After you defeat her, she will turn to normal and you will go to the next level. Level 5- It's like the other levels. The fifth boss is Hellspawn Gary. He will try to bite you which does alot of damage. After you defeat him, he will turn to normal and you go to the next level. Level 6-It's like the other levels, except a new and last enemy in the game appear known as " Hellspawn Brute" A large and powerful Musclefish. He is really tough and can deal a bit more damage than other enemies. The 6th level boss is Hellspawn Mr.Krabs. He will throw hellspawn patties at you and will crawl quickly to you and attack you with his claws. After you defeat him, he will turn to normal and you go to the next level. Level 7- Like the other levels. The 7th boss is Hellspawn Plankton. He is inside a mech suit and will create a shockwave, which will damage you if you don't jump. He will shoot hot, chum at you. He will also punch you. He can also boost up. After you defeat him, he will return to normal and you move on to the final level. Level 8- The final level of the game. It's like the other levels. The final boss of the game is HellSpawn Original Spongebob. He is the toughest boss in the game. He will try to stab you with his finger claws, which deals alot of damage. He will also shoot out his eyeballs, which explode and deals some damage. He will also shoot a big,firey laser out his eyes, which deals massive damage if you don't hit him while he charges it. He also takes alot of hitpoints to defeat. After you defeat him, he returns to normal and the ending is shown and the game is over. Ending After you defeat the final boss, it shows Original Spongebob saying " This isn't over yet! I will get my revenge!" He then later gets sent back to the building by Mr.Bob and the classics are ashamed on themselves and try to leave, but Spongebob stopped them and says that he knows that they are sorry and they can stay at the party. Everybody is happy and the game ends. Trivia This is based on the Christmas Special "A Classic and Modern Christmas". Category:Video games rated E10+ Category:Video Games Category:Originator156 Category:Christmas Category:2016